


Angst Voltron Drabbles and Oneshots

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Betrayal, Blood Loss, F/M, Gore, How Do I Tag, I did this instead of sleeping, I should be tho, I’m not sorry for the second relationship, Keith angst, Last five are only mentioned, Multi, Unrequited Love, kangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper





	1. Chapter 1

What if it’s the end of the final battle and everyone was injured and exhausted. They hear crying and turn to see Krolia hugging a bloodied Keith. He’s barely breathing and loosing a lot of blood. His eyes are dazed and seemed the mumbling something but it was inaudible. Krolia cries saying “Don’t leave, please. Not like the others,” this brings the Paladins to realize she was talking about Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and Kolivan. Tears escaped their eyes seeing their friend die and being in able to help them. “I’m sorry... I don’t want to go,” Keith barely says. Krolia lets out a strangled cry, holding her son close. “I-I’ll tell dad and th-the others hi,” he says barely conscious. A tear escapes his eye before he breathing stops. Krolia stares wide eyed, she sobs hard over her son’s body. The Paladins cry over their fallen friend, a brother even. Romelle falls to the ground crying and clutching her chest, “I never even got to tell you I loved you,” she cries. The others encase Krolia and Romelle in hug and cried together over Keith. They wished it didn’t have to end this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith and Matt were far from the group and currently waiting for them to arrive. Sadly, they didn’t have that sort of time it, could be awhile before they get there and Keith was bleeding heavily from his stomach.   
“Keith please hold on. We can’t loose you, I can’t loose you,” he says. He was trying to stop the bleeding but the gash was large. Keith starred up at him worriedly, he was surprised to see him so panicked.   
“Matt please don’t cry, just leave me. I’m just extra weight,” he says starring into his eyes.   
“Keith, I love you too much to leave you behind!” He sobbed, “Please stay awake,” he cries.   
“What was your childhood like?” Keith mumbles, leaning his head against Matt’s leg. Matt starts rambling about anything and everything he could remember, from small bits of kindergarten to his graduation from the Garrison.   
“I remember when Pidge first started middle school- Keith What’s wrong!” He yelled hearing Keith whimper in pain.   
“My head it, it hurts,” he whines. Matt softly pulled him onto his lap.   
“I’m sorry it’s not the most comfortable,” he said with a strained voice, trying not to cry.   
“Don’t worry Matt, it’s perfect,” he says softly, voice weakening. Matt entangles his fingers in Keith’s.   
“Please don’t leave me Keith. I couldn’t bare you gone,” he sobs. Keith tightens his grip on Matt’s hand.   
“I’m sorry Matt, but I don’t think I’ll make it. Please don’t cry over me,” Keith says, leaning into Matt.   
“Keith, I love you too much. Please just hold on a little longer,” Matt says, voice raw from crying so much. Keith gives him a small, tired smile.   
“I’ll try,” he says weakly. He lays in Matt’s lap starring up at his face. The blood wasn’t stopping, he wouldn’t make it. 

The Paladins arrive only to he Matt crying over Keith’s bloody, dead body.   
“I’m sorry! I tried, but he couldn’t make it!” He sobs hearing the Paladins walk up to him. They all kneel around them, hugging them and crying together.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please don’t leave me,” she pleads with a stained voice, tears threatening to spill. Allura was cradling Keith’s bloodied body, he was barely breathing.   
“Please don’t cry, I’m sorry Allura,” he mutters. She cries hind him close.  
“Please Keith! I can’t live without you!” She cries out, “Please hold on a little longer, at least until the others are here and we can get you to the pod or some medical attention!” She pleads. Keith leans his head against Allura’s chest with half lidded eyes.   
“I’m sorry,” he says with tears slowly falling from his eyes.   
“Please hold on! Don’t close your eyes!” She sobs. Sadly Keith’s breathing was worsening, barely noticeable.   
“I love you,” he says with his final breath and closes his eyes. Allura sobs over his body and holds him close. The tears don’t stop even after the others arrive and they’re at the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why are you doing this Lance!” Keith yelled, tears streaming down his face as Lance attacked him. He’s had many shots graze his arm but two hit his arm and leg.   
“Why?! Because you’re always stealing the spotlight! You’re the center of attention and I’m always stuck in your damn shadow!” He yells. He rammed his body into Keith’s push him back a few feet.   
“Lance I loved you!”he cried.   
“I don’t care. Soon you’ll be a thing of the past, you attention hogging bitch!” He said. Keith tried getting up but was in too much pain. He was nothing more that a sitting duck.  
“Goodbye forever Keith,” Lance said as he shot Keith. He couldn’t move and it hit him through the heart. Keith’s body collapsed to the ground unmoving.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk was carrying Keith to Yellow with tears flooding his eyes. Keith was barely breathing and his leg was in mangles.   
“Please don’t die on me,” he cried.   
“Don’t plan on it anytime soon,” he groaned. The pain from his leg was killing him and the excessive bleeding wasn’t helping. Hunk was still distraught, he knew that Keith wouldn’t make it if they couldn’t get to his Lion soon.   
“Please hold on, I’m sorry,” Hunk sobbed.   
“Just leave me. I’m only dead weight, you’re needed more than I am,” he said.   
“I could never live with my self if I did. I love you too much to leave you behind,” he yelled.   
“Hunk me and you both now I won’t make and it’s not like I’ll be missed!” Keith argued.   
“That’s not true! I would miss you! Shiro would miss you! Your Mom would miss you!” He cried. Keith saw the pained look in his eyes and looked away.  
“Fine, just, we need to hurry up,” he said softly. Hunk ran as fast as he could and could barely see the Yellow Lion.   
“Keith We’re almost there!” He yelled. When he got in the Lion he quickly set the coordinates to the Castle, sadly it was so far out and communications were cut. He looked at Keith sadly, knowing he couldn’t make it. 

When they arrived to the castle they were greeted with the smiling faces of the Paladins but they soon realized that Hunk was carrying Keith’s lifeless body out of the Lion.   
“I-I’m sorry! We couldn’t make in time!” Hunk sobbed.   
“W-what happened?” Asked Pidge, tears fall from her face.   
“We were attacked, there were so many sentries,” he said with a voice raw from crying so much. They all hugged Hunk and Coran took Keith’s body to a cryo-pod so the could give him a proper burial when they got to Earth.


End file.
